fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Man OP
(going by the title "Rockman OP" for the Japanese translation) is a Mario Obsessed fan game based on the Mega Man ''series. The game uses FMOD and is built with the Mega Engine for Game Maker, created by WreckingPrograms. The game's reception is very mixed, but mostly very negative. The game itself is a prime example of reusing engine assets without variety, as well as poor level, boss and visual design. In early 2019, as sequel, ''Mega Man OP2, was released. Premise Story The following is the story written by MO on the Mega Man Fanon Wiki. The story is not shown in-game. "In 20XX, Mega Man had defeated Dr Wily for the final time and stood victorious. A hero to be remembered, the famous blue bomber was secretly dying and that he would be gone in a while. 5 years later: Mega Man was no more. Wily was busted out of jail by a new villain who wanted to tack over Earth and he needed the doctor's help. They started the job in the far west part of the world where, unknowingly, a robot was being rebuilt, in hope of protecting the country from threats. A robot built to save the world someday. Behold... MEGA MAN OP!" Ending Dr. Cadman's castle blows up after OP defeats him although he clearly escapes via an escape ship. Mega Man walks away, removing is sunglasses and remembering is past in which he headed off somewhere and shut down before being put back online. Gameplay The game has you controlling Mega Man OP. The game is a 2D sidescroller where the player can jump, shoot (up to 3 normal bullets at a time) and climb ladders. The player has to select a boss to defeat from the 8 you begin with. When all 8 bosses are down, the first set of castle stages are open. When the player beats the 4 stages, another castle is open. Once the final boss is beaten, the credits roll. Development The development started during the development of the since cancelled Mega Man Universe Adventure. ''The game was made due to the games creator not being pleased with MMUA and development focused on the new Mega Engine by WreckingPrograms. YouTube videos detailing the games development were uploaded. Music Note, list is incomplete. * "Title Screen" - Title Screen, ''Mega Man 6 ''* * "Stage Select 1" - Stage Select, ''Mega Man 4 ''* * "Boss Intro" - Boss Intro, ''Mega Man 4 ''* * "Battle Man" - Mercury, ''Mega Man 5 (Game Boy) * "Pipe Man" - Aqua Lake Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMS/GG) * "Dash Man (Theme 1)" - Of Devious Machinations, Shovel Knight * "Dash Man (Theme 2)" - Sonic Sneakers, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SMS) * "Chance Man" - Forest Trail, Kirby's Adventure * "Cash Man" - Wily Stage 3, Mega Man 7 ''(NES Remake) * * "Kung-Fu Man" - Knight Man, ''Mega Man 6 * "Super Man" - Gyro Man, Mega Man 5 * "Scorpion Man" - Labyrinth Zone, Sonic the Hedgehog (SMS/GG) * "Boss Battle" - Boss Battle, Kirby's Dream Land * "Stage Clear" - Stage Clear, Mega Man 4 ''* * "Weapon Get" - Weapon Get, ''Mega Man 3 ''* * "Mini Boss Theme" - Egg Catcher, ''Kirby's Adventure * "Stage Select 2" - Stage Select, Mega Man 2 (Game Boy) -* Reused music from the game engine. Reception The game got a mixed reception, usually negative. It has been met with harsh criticism, coming from it's unfitting music and lack of original enemies. Syaxamaphone stated in the comments section of the playthrough video by Mario Obsessed: "It's definitely rough around the edges but we all have to start somewhere." Dominic Hekashia's review stated: "The game is...technically playable. Presumably, because it was built on top of the best engine to date. But Obsessed's approach to designing Obsessed's game is a mess." He also criticised the game for it's flimsy plot and little custom content. Nico, from The Retro Job, ''reviewed the game. On the Retro Job website it sits at 0.0 stars, with the review stating: ''"Not an actual game, but more of an engine showcase. It’s the Mega Man Maker engine from 2016 with some slight sprite modifications here and there. Rest of the time it’s using the five assets that came with the engine. To think I mainly evaluated an engine, is an insult of its own." The game's planned sequel, Mega Man OP2, has been improving on most of the previous game's problems, which has been noted by others. Sequel A sequel began development mid-way through the development of this fan game. The first BETA video for it was uploaded on the 4th of August, 2017 and the game was released in early 2019 where it too got a negative reception. However, many in the community seem to recognise an improvement, with there being a greater variety in enemies and gimmicks, along with better stages. Glitches/Errors * Collision Glitches ** In many areas of the game, the player can clip through solid objects. Notably, the player glitches if they are facing opposite a wall whilst flat up against it and in the air, then pressing in the direction towards the wall. * Out of bounds ** The player can use Rush Coil to go above the screen. Whilst doing so, they can land on the top of walls and sometimes fall into areas with no collision. * Boss count error ** In early versions (possibly even in the current version), if the player dies and a boss is defeated, the boss still be counted as beaten (by that, the amount of bosses killed goes up). This means that the player doesn't, or at least didn't, need to beat all the robot masters to access the castle stages. Typos * The 'Presented' is misspelt 'Presen's'''ted'. Videos Mega Man OP (fan game) PC Playthrough Trivia * This is the first game released by Mario Obsessed Fan Interactive and the first MOFI game using the Mega Engine, made by WreckingPrograms. ** This could explain why the quality of the game is limited, as the creator would be getting used to the engine. *Pipe Man's boss fight is essentially a reskin of Pharaoh Man's fight, from ''Mega Man 4. *The pause menu background is identical to Mega Man 5's pause menu, just coloured lime. *In version 1.0, there was a major glitch during Dash Man's boss battle. If the player died, there was a very high chance that the game would crash. It was fixed in version 1.1. *In version 1.0-1.1, the restart button is the Q key. Plans for the future version are to have it relocated. This is mostly due to a risk of accidentally pressing it when switching weapons (which are keys A and S). *Zero, a character from the ''Mega Man X ''series, appears in the game. However, if the game is supposed to take place during the classic years, this would be impossible, since the ''Mega Man X ''series takes place 100 years after. This could only mean that Zero travelled through time. Category:Mario Obsessed Fan Interactive Category:Mega Man fan games Category:2017 Fan Games